


Strings of life

by Sakura_Heartlock



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Dalton Academy Warblers, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Protective Blaine Anderson, Protective Kurt Hummel, warblers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Heartlock/pseuds/Sakura_Heartlock
Summary: Carole and Finn meet the Hummle twin, Kurt and Kate for the first time during one of the charity programgs for Dalton Academy warblers and Crawford Country Day Robins. But will the New Direction understand their reasons for being in their respective schools, or will they say someting wrong and hurt their bonds with one another.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), OFC/OFC, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 5





	1. The Basics for the story.

In this chapter I'm just telling you the basics.

1\. Crawford has a acapella group, The Robins, they do not participate in competitions they only do charities.

2\. Kurt has a twin sister, Kate, who goes to Crawford and is a part of the Robins.

3\. Blaine has a cousin, Isabell who also goes to Crawford and part of The Robins.

The rest of the stuff will be revealed to you as the story goes on.

I have decided on to update all my stories once a week on Sundays, starting next week, therefore my updates will start form 16th of August. At times I might be late cause I do have school to do as well.


	2. Teaser for Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my classes are going on rn, so my updates are going to be inconsistent and late, but I figured since it's been so long since I gave an update I would give a bit of a teaser for the next chapter.

Finn's POV

I'd finally reached the place where I was supposed to meet mum and her boyfriend, Bart, no wait that's wrong it was something else Burt? Yeah, Burt. I was also supposed to meet Burt's kids today, Kurt and Katie, or was it, Kate, I don't know.

I got Rachel and the rest of the Glee club with me as well since one of the group singing today is one of our competition, Kurt is a part of them. To be honest I'm kinda nervous to meet them since I didn't know my dad and I'm not sure how to act around mum's boyfriend and his kids.


End file.
